charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Ryder
name: samantha ann ryder age: twenty-five birthdate: april 20, 1996 species: witch occupation: bay mirror reporter - arts and living section; also works at a local bookstore and publishing company called City Lights Booksellers and Publishers. affiliation: neutral for now sexual orientation: straight powers: telekinesis, premonition (future is more developed), enhanced senses, basic witch powers: spell casting, potion making, scrying History Samantha doesn't know anything about her parents. Not how they met, when they got married, if they were married and most importantly, why they gave her up. She was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when she was 1 day old. Samantha was wrapped up in a blanket, and had a note with her explaining that one day she would have powers and abilities. The note also contained her birth certificate, but her parents names were blacked out. Samantha grew up in the orphanage, referring to everyone properly by Miss whatever or Mrs. whatever. It could be because everyone seemed to distance themselves from her, treated her like an outsider, as to why she did this. And because of that, it's no wonder why the other kids at the orphanage treated her the way they did. Samantha hated her time there, partly because of her enhanced senses. She could hear everything that other kids and the adults were saying about her, when they thought she couldn't hear them. Samantha kept that she could hear them a secret; in fact she didn't broadcast any of her abilities to the people there, she felt they didn't need to know. This however didn't stop some of the kids from thinking she was weird, as some were present with her Telekinesis abilities first manifested. Samantha grew to hate everyone in the orphanage and did her best to put on a 'good show' whenever anyone came by looking to adopt. The first 8 years of her life where hectic as she was constantly going in and out of foster homes, because the people seemed to think that her abilities was something they could deal with. When Samantha was between the ages of 8 and 13, she still remained at the orphanage. The staff had stopped bothering to 'show her' to potential parents, because they knew that if anyone did take her, she'd soon be back at the orphanage. Up until she was 13 Samantha had to put up with the maltreatment she received from the people at the orphanage including the other orphans. But luckily for Samantha she would soon be accepted to Magic School, and she was allowed to go, because the staff at the orphanage had decided they didn't want to put up with her any longer. The staff was able to find an older couple who needed some extra income, and so the orphanage offered them a large sum of money if they would take Samantha. The arrangement made was that the couple would be paid half of the money upon taking Sam, and the other half when she left for Magic School. The older couple agreed. Magic School Magic School was everything Samantha hoped for, despite still not having many friends. She found herself to really enjoy some of her classes at school; English and History were her favorites. But Sam did enjoy her Telekinesis and Psychic Abilities classes too. However the Senses class wasn't that enjoyable for her, but Samantha was glad when she learned how to control that ability better. Her school days were spent most of the time with her head buried in a book, or pouring over her writing. Samantha had even sent a few anonymous letters to the school paper that had been talked about quite often, though no one ever knew who had written them… no one but her that is. Samantha loved her time at Magic School, more for the classes than the people there; but she was finally where she wanted to be. She was now living on her own and working part time for a book seller and publishing company as well has working for The Bay Mirror. She has been doing that for the last seven years and loves every minute of it. She has even started doing some freelance writing of her own, but nothing that she would ever consider showing to the publishers that she worked for. She didn't want them to think that she was trying to use her position within their company to get herself noticed. She loved her job and she wasn't going to ruin it if she could help it. Category:Magical Adults